The present invention relates to vehicle-mounted novelty items.
Automobile drivers view their cars as an extension of themselves. For some, the choice of vehicle itself is an expression of personality. Others choose to display items on their vehicles that depict or represent some part of their personality. Particularly subtle vehicle design cues, or overall similarities in popular vehicle designs may contribute to the desire of a vehicle owner to individualize the appearance of an automobile. Vehicle-mounted displays allow drivers to make a statement about their interests and likes by personalizing their cars in an easily reversible fashion.
Numerous display devices have been developed to address the need to decorate a vehicle without making permanent alterations. Signs, such as “Baby on Board,” have been attached to the vehicle interior with a suction cup, as have plush figures, fuzzy dice, letters, inflatable items, air fresheners, and team flags. One desirable feature in an attractive vehicle mounted display is the element of surprise. Because a vehicle is often glimpsed only momentarily, or fleetingly, as it passes, and sometimes only in the peripheral vision, the mind of the observer will attempt to assign meaning to a display based on only very fragmentary sensory input. Hence, the opportunity exists to present a vehicle display which will induce feelings of delight or surprise in the casual viewer, while also giving ready expression to a driver's personality.